The present invention relates to a container assembly.
WO2007/142522 from the current applicant discloses a such a lid part. In the container assembly disclosed in that application, a container part has a circumferential wall which can be made substantially from cardboard coated with a material for sealing the circumferential wall from the contents of the container, and a lid part attached to a rim of the container part. Applicant uses the container for baby food powder milk. The lid part has a connection portion and a lid which is hingedly or pivotably coupled to the connection portion. The lid rests on the connection portion. The closing of the lid on the connection portion can be improved.
WO2008/034172 discloses a resealable flexible container lid with pivotable second portion. The second portion closes around a rim surrounding an opening of the container. The disclosure calls it “hoop tension”. The rim forms an integrally formed part of the container wall. The second portion should pivot around, or flip up with respect to, a first portion connected to the lid. This may require an almost rubbery behaviour. This construction puts a burden on the lid, in particular when frequent opening and closing is required whilst maintaining a good sealing. Furthermore, the lid is not coupled to a further part via a hinge.
EP-1.625.948 discloses a packaging for liquid paint which has a plastic wall with an integrally formed peripheral flange. It has a plastic lid having a wall with groove for receiving the flange and an inward circumferential ledge locking under said peripheral flange, providing a snap-action. The lid is not pivotably connected to the rest of the packaging.
JP-2004-001815 discloses a plastic container having a separate lid. The disclosed embodiments have several interlocking rims and circumferential projections and corresponding recesses which make these lids too cumbersome to open in daily use.
JP-2006-282199 discloses a container for powdered milk, for instance. The container has a separate lid. This lid has a second, circumferential, skirt attached to the outer wall of the container and a first, circumferential, skirt connected to the lid. A circumferential, removable, band connects the first and second skirt. The first skirt has an inward projection hooking behind a circumferential projection part on the outside of the container wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,867, also published as application US 2005/087543, discloses a plastic container which comprises a lid with a closing flap for sealingly closing the container for preventing moisture loss, i.e. moisture leaving the container. The lid is placed over the rest of the container and rotated resulting in mating threads. Sealing of the lid on the rest of the container is achieved using a ridge. The lid further has a relatively small, circular dispensing port having a wall with slots through which cleaning wipes can pass and leave the container. The dispensing port has a circumferential wall for sealingly receiving a circumferential wall of the closing flap. The lid is designed to keep moisture inside the container. To that end, the opening is round and is kept as small as possible. The location of the closing flap with respect to the rest of the lid makes the closing flap difficult to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,200 discloses a child-resistant dispensing closing. The lid has a rim and the opening is surrounded by a rim. Both rims have an extending lip such the lid snaps the opening surrounding rim. The lid has an ear which is closely spaced to a fulcrum such that a pry-means is needed to pry off the lid, thus providing a child-resistant closure. The lid is difficult to open without aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,279 discloses a package for viscous foodstuff. The package has a container and a closure fitting onto the container. The closure has a base and a lid. The base has specific provisions for cooperating with provisions on the container for attaching the base to the container in such a way that the rim of the container is left free for sealing a seal membrane on the rim. The attachment provisions make this package relatively complex. In order to sealingly close the packaging, the lid has a circumferential pocket for receiving a rim on the base. The opening of the closure matches the mouth of the container. It was found, however, that the lid does not sufficiently seal on the rim. The sealing of the lid leaves room for improvement, in particular in view of production costs. Furthermore, stacking these packages may jeopardize the sealing of the lid. Finally, the container needs to have closure support in the form of an additional upstanding wall part circumferential to the mouth for receiving the base of the closure. This construction limits the design and choice of wall material of the container. Furthermore, stacking packages may jeopardize the sealing of the lid.